The Pain of The Blue Rose
by RosalineBara8
Summary: Souseiseki is dead, but she wishes to be resurrected. The only problem is when she enters the world once again, she has amnesia and doesn't know who's on her side. All alone, she starts becoming influenced and told false lies by the wrong people. Will she ever regain her memories? Ps- I am following Zuruckspulen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! ^^' To be honest I've always been quite nervous about writing something for others to**  
** see and judge me on, never mind writing a fanficition...I don't really have much confidence in**  
** writing stories and I don't believe I have good enough ideas to be worthy of being posted on here...**  
**But here I am.. **  
** I really don't know if what I write will be any good, so if any of you would give me tips and **  
**constructive criticism, then it would be much appreciated, thank you!~ Well...Here we go! ^0^'**

* * *

'The Pain of The Blue Rose' (a Souseiseki story; first person)

Nothingness... That's all I feel, I hear... It's too cold...

I remember begging my sister to have my Rosa Mystica after receiving a fatal blow from the eldest sister;  
Suigintou... The thoughts rushing through my head were 'If only It could have ended a different way... I  
failed Father in giving him Alice from me... Still, at least Suiseiseki is alive and I'll be with her...'  
That's what I honestly thought, until I found myself waking up in Suiseiseki's arms. I never imagined to be  
alive once again.. .They told me we had a seventh sister; Kirakishou who used my body as her host of trying  
become real and Suigintou stole my Rosa Mystica as it left my body...

I helped restore the world's order, so that my Master; Jun's older self go back to the reverse world,whilst the one I know would go back to the real world. Suigintou said I could keep my Rosa Mystica until  
later as she had given it me again temporarily.

A few days after being back in the real world I knew it was time to give the eager Suigintou my Rosa  
Mystica as promised, so whilst everyone was asleep I went through my Master's dream to get through to  
her N-field, seen as the mirror in the box room had been shattered. I would never have told Suiseiseki  
about doing this as I knew she'd try to stop me and would just get in the way... A deal's a deal, even if  
I wish to become Alice for Father's sake, but I still hated the idea. The look on Suigintou's face is  
as vivid in my mind as it was that night in her dark, depressing world; delight, slyness and dark thoughts  
were written all over her.

After that I can't remember a thing... I wonder how the others are...If the Alice Game is still on...How  
Suiseiseki thinks of me, as It's certain she'd be upset with me...

I know little Hinaichigo is with me as I feel her small hands clasping deperatly around mine, but all I  
have is my thoughts and memories of what has happened as I'm asleep. I have no idea how long I've been  
like this or when it's going to end... I... I just wish I could have been better, stronger...

'Souseiseki...' I hear the one warm voice that lingers around every Rozen Maiden's dream a golden glowing  
silhouette holding me in his arms, his face covered by shadows and his silky blonde hair, yet I can sense  
his bewitching smile as I'm being held close to his heart.

"Father...? Father. Is that you?" I call out, my hands touching his chest as I look up, not sure whether  
this is real.

'Yes, Souseiseki...' The voice replies, causing my heart to beat faster in excitement and shock. 'Do you  
wish to be with your sisters again and try to become Alice?'

"Yes! I would do anything to bring you Alice, Father... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enoug-"

'You're perfect just the way you are. You are kind, strong and brave and I feel the sense of love for your  
sister's is sincere... You're worthy to have a second chance in the real world.'

"Thank you, Father! I will not fail you... Thank you. Than-" I whisper over and over as Father and I begin  
disappearing in a blinding beam of golden light, shrouding all the darkness until everything  
appears pure white.


	2. Chapter 2

'Shinku! Shinku! Come here, you! I swear I heard a noise coming from Souseiseki's case!'

'Honestly, Suiseiseki. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. It's probably Lempika trapped in her case again.'

'I don't know...I remember Lempika was downstairs,I-I think'

Those voices I hear as I begin regain conciousness sound familiar, but at the moment that doesn't matter. Where am I? Whose  
voices are those?  
As my eyes flutter open, I notice I'm laying in some enclosed space by reaching my hand out in all direction, only to  
be stopped by wood and silky cushioning. I don't like it. It's too small. I need to get out! I start banging against the  
surfaces in a feeble attempt to escape.  
Ready to cry for help, the case suddenly flings open and before I can get used to the light and my surroundings, I get  
knocked back by a girl in a green dress who seems to know me...

'Souseiseki!' The girl cries with happiness, wrapping her arms around me tightly...Too tightly...Suffocatingly, in fact,  
'Don't you ever do that again, you hear?! Don't leave me again... Souseiseki...'

I don't know who this girl is, but I don't like what's happening, that I'm certain of. How does she know me?!

"Get off me!" I yell, pushing off the clingy girl with all the strength I can muster and I got to my feet. My breath is  
irregular from panicking in the case I awoke in and being attacked by the stranger, "Who are you?!"

'Why, Souseiseki, we're your sisters, remember? Suiseiseki, your twin sister. Kanaria and myself, Shinku.' Another girl  
in red appeared, laying out her hand and pointing it at the person as she spoke.

"I don't have sister." I retort, although my voice held a sound of uncertainty. I've never seen then in my life, so it only annoys me more as they all look at me as if I'd gone mad, I'm not mad! I have just woken up, I was stuck in that stupid case that I couldn't open and I don't know where the hell I am! Quickly, I run towards the bedroom door, away from them, away from this place, but it was all in vain as a giant young boy blocks my way as he enters the room.

'Souseiseki's...You're alive?' The boy blurts out, astonished. He seems to be smart by the way he looks, with the glasses, but messy by all the boxes of random items that tower besides his computer.

"Out of my way!" I shout, certainly intimadated by his height, but that isn't going to stop me.

I was to late to dodge him as he bent down and picked me up, making it even more difficult for me to escape.

"G-Get off me at once!"

'Souseiseki, what's wrong with you? Don't you remember me? I'm your Master.'

"Stop calling me that! I don't belong to anyone!" From saying that he looks shocked at what I said, I don't care though. I don't belong to anyone... I... I don't belong... I'm all alone...

'Souseiseki, please listen to m-!' Before he could finish his sentence I instincively raised my hand up, only for a light blue glowing light danced around my hand and a pair of golden scissors fell into my hands. In desperation I swung it at him, which made him drop me instantly. I hear the name 'Jun' being called out in distress by the one in the red dress as the giant touches his cheek painfully, slowly taking his hand away to find blood on his fingers from the deep cut I gave him.

"Now's my chance, whilst they're distracted..." I tell myself, but it took a bit more persuasion for my body to more as my mouth is open slightly in shock until I notice and scowl at the pitiful expression. I don't believe I'd ever ran that fast as I began escaping from them. Now being persude I flung open a door full of boxes...

"A dead end..." I breath with frustration, cursing myself for thinking it would be that easy, until my eyes catch a golden light coming from a mirror half covered by a dusty cloth. Quickly, I pulled it away and I glance over my shoulder one more time before jumping into it, with no idea where I was to end up next...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry...I've gone back to my old friend third person and past tense because I find them A LOT easier...Gomenasai viewers...**  
** I wonder if you guys like my story so far...I haven't done much and I don't know if it is turning out to be **  
**interesting...But it is my first story, so I shan't be too hard on myself, still... I'll definitely try my best to make **  
**it entertaining... And perhaps get some followers or favorites on the way...? *looks at you hopeful***

**PS- I don't really know much about Souseiseki's master in the manga because I haven't read it, but to make it more interesting he's **  
**going to be a young man rather than an old man from what I see on Google images.**

* * *

Souseiseki opened her eyes calmly after jumping through the mirror, but they widened in astonishment at what was before her...

"What is this place?" She muttered, gliding slowly across the black void whilst looking around at hundreds of doors, each unique... But what caught her attention was a dark purple door covered in chains and locks. Placing her hand out, she skimmed the chains in curiosity...

'Steel...' She noted, swinging her gardening shears swiftly across the lock and chains they shattered and faded away. The door groaned as it opened itself, almost as if it were inviting her in. Stepping inside, she expected a trap, but there seemed to be only a town with neglected buildings, rubble, a dead tree and junk; such as broken doll parts laying about... Nothing about the place appeared to be inviting, but rather aery, especially with it being so dark and Blue Maiden footsteps echoed as she walked cautiously down a cobbled street, listening carefully for anyone...The silence is what worried her. Suddenly, she pointed her weapon to her side without even needing to look. At the end of it was Suigintou grinning mischievously at her sister's action.

"My, my... Still as alert as ever, hmm? Souseiseki?" She chuckled amusingly, her albino eyes glinting with intimidation.

" Who are you?" Souseiseki demanded, keeping her guard up.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your dear big sister, Suigintou...I was the one who saved you Rosa Mystica from your twin sister Suiseiseki who lied to you and then literally stabbed you in the back...If it wasn't for me, why, she'd of been one step closer in becoming Alice, which I assure you, she doesn't deserve!" Suigintou lied perfectly, touching her cheek gently and put on a fake sad smile.

"Sui...Suiseiseki...," Souseiseki spoke quietly, her voice trailing off. Happy memories of her twin and herself together flashed rapidly in her mind, but a new image was there... Suiseiseki embrasses her sister in a hug, whispering honeyed words in her ear, but then she brings out a shard on rock and plunges it in her back, smiling evilly as she holds Souseiseki in her arms. Souseiseki reaches out for Suiseiseki in disbelief, but her eyelids grow heavy and darkness takes over, "She betrayed me...?" She asked Suigintou, her gaze far away, looking as if her body was vacant or being possessed.

"Yes...She did that to you, but Father brought you back alive and now you're with me, I promise I won't let her hurt you again...," Suigintou fabricated with a soft voice, pulling Souseiseki in a hug, but a sly discrete grin formed from her lips as everything so far was going to plan, "Comewith me...I'd like you to meet somebody..." Taking hold of her hand, she guided her to the dead oak tree and called out.

"You can come out now, Kirakishou..."

Coming out of the shadows, a beautiful doll smiled, her blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. Souseiseki was startled as she noticed she only had one eye, the other one had a white rose growing out of it.

"Oh! Sister Blue Rose is here! I'm so glad!" Kirakishou giggled playfully with her eye closed in a gleeful expression on finally being able to meet her third eldest sister for the first time.

"This is our youngest sister Kirakishou...She put your Rosa Mystica in herself until we could get your body back from the other sisters." Suigintou explained, spitting out the last three words distastefully.

"I'm happy that your back! Now we can play together! Hehe!" She chimed, taking both of Souseiseki's hands and spinning her had no idea what to make of her...She reminded her a bit of somebody she used to know, but her face is vague.

"I'd like to rest..." She told them bluntly, wearily trying to keep her eyes open to fight off sleep.

"Of course. Sleep in my case...I don't like sleeping at night, anyway..." Suigintou opened up her case and wished her sweet dreams before closingit gradually as she fell to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Souseiseki was standing in the middle of a dimly lit room in her N-field. The walls were a royal blue and the flooring was pure white marble, on it was a small round silver table accompanied with a chair. The other side of it had what looked like an empty wheelchair, but had a see-through young man sitting in it with his head in his hands calling her name over and over again with a heartbroken catch in his throat.

"Master Kazuha ?" She remembered him, her old master, or her current master in her mind. Arriving by his side, she noticed it was sort of like a hologram of what was happening to him at that moment... It pained her to see him in this state, suffering because of her. Climbing up on the wheelchair, she sat on the holograms lap and rested her head against his chest for comfort, wishing she could be there for her old master...

* * *

"It won't be long before we convince her to kill the others for us...And then we can fight for her Rosa Mystica and all the others inside her..."


End file.
